Black, Purple, White and More
by AnimeWolf495
Summary: While Neptune and Noire are out slaying monsters they meet a half-starved little girl. What's strange about this little girl? She's not exactly human, if you get what I mean. (Rated T for my twisted mind and some swear words. Might change to M at some point)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! After** **getting somewhat older and a decent imagination, plus extra preferences and a newfound liking for yuri, I return back to writing fanfics!**

 **Wolfie: Can we just get on to the story already?**

 **Oh, it's you. *suddenly unenthusiastic and stuff***

 **Wolfie: What do you mean it's me? And why the unenthusiasm?**

 **Well, let's just say you're returning to this story with a different name and possibly a massive personality change and other stuff.**

 **Wolfie: ...The hell? And what's that supposed to mean?**

 **Dunno. *insert troll face***

* * *

"So that's why you came here?" said a quite irritated Noire.

Neptune was rolling around on Lastation's Basillicom's floor, helping herself to some milk pudding she found earlier. Apparently, she had been slacking off for way too much, so Pissty decided to kick her out. "Yup!" Noire sighed, knowing that with Neptune around, she won't get much work done. Well, then again, she managed to breeze through several stacks of paperwork.

"I'm busy right now, so get out."

"Aww, but I travelled all the way here to accompany you, Lonely Heart..."

"W-who are you calling Lonely Heart?!" she retorted. "A-anyways, I'm leaving to take care of a monster-slaying quest, so goodbye!" Lonely Heart transformed and flew away. Not like she's lonely or anything!

"Hey, wait up!" The purplette also transformed and flew after Noire, not wanting to be left behind.

-TIMESKIP EVEN THOUGH IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING OF THIS FANFIC-

The two CPUs were now in the forest in human form, slaying monsters and heading into the deepest parts of the dungeon, cuz that's where the boss is, right? Noire was at level 65 while Neptune was. well, level 5.

"Hey, why am I at such a low level while Noire is around midgame level or something, Author?!" shouted Neptune to the sky. I can't help it if you were so lazy that your level dropped drastically. "Boo..."

Noire whacked Neptune on the head for breaking the fourth wall, before reading the quest details. "Apparently, we're looking for a wolflike monster that had been last sighted around here. Though it hasn't done anything yet, the people in the surrounding area wants us to get rid of it in case of any future developments."

"Alright, sounds fun! Let's go beat up this monster and feast on pudding later!" The two searched for hours, but they found nothing.

"Hey, let's go back and eat pudding, I'm all tired out..." said a totally exhausted Neptune.

"All you did was laze around and sap up the EXP." Noire's eye twitched.

"Well, at least I levelled up a lot!" She pointed to her level, which was now level 25. Just then, she heard a quiet sneeze from the bushes. "Huh?" She turned to the source of the noise.

"What is it?" asked Noire, who turned to where Neptune was looking. The leaves rustled a bit, and there was some fur sticking out from the bush. She raised her sword and slowly inched towards the bush. Neptune was just watching with a cup of pudding she got from who knows where. Another little sneeze followed the rustling. A nearly inaudible "Ah, crap..." was heard. The twintailed goddess then swung her sword and sliced at whatever was in the bush.

"Oww!" Something popped out and whacked Noire in the head. That 'something' was actually a little girl. She had long messy white hair and curious ultramarine eyes. She was short, only being slightly shorter than Blanc, and looked like she hadn't had anything to eat for months. Her deathly pale skin was littered with scratches and scrapes. She looked around 9 years old. She was also wearing an ultramarine knee-high dress, that was quite tattered and ripped up, along with black boots and white gloves. Lastly, there was a pair of white wolf ears poking out from her hair and a fluffy tail sticking out from her behind. Said girl was now holding on to a tree for dear life while at the same time staring longingly at the cup of pudding Nep was chowing down on.

"Wow, Noire. You just hit a little girl like she was a Dogoo or something. How do you even sleep at night?" said Nep, completely oblivious to the wolf girl's stares. She finished the cup and pulled out another one, making the girl's mouth water.

"S-shut up! I couldn't tell what she was when she was hiding! Besides, why aren't you at least giving her something to eat?" replied the definitely not guilty Noire.

"I only have pudding, and it's MINE! EMM-AII-ENN-EEE MINE!"

"Well, looks like your pudding was gone before you even claimed it for yourself."

"Uh, what?" Neptune then noticed the absence of the holy food in her hands before turning to the little girl, who was feasting on said food with a blissful face. "Hey, that's MY pudding!" She ran towards the girl and tried to take the pudding back.

"Not anymore!" The little girl wanted to run away with the pudding but she was too weak with hunger to do so. Neptune yanked the pudding out of the wolf girl's hands easily.

"Too bad! Pudding's still mine!" The purplette puffed her chest triumphantly. The girl was silent for a few moments, before looking at Neptune with probably the most lethal weapon in her arsenal. The puppy eyes. It also didn't help that the user had wolf features. Tears started forming in her ultramarine eyes, she was trembling and shaking, and she asked quietly,

"Pwease?"

Well, let's just say that Neptune, despite using the puppy-dog eyes several times before, was frozen solid. She can't refuse adorableness, but she didn't want to give up the flipping Holy Pudding. But the adorableness was impossible to refuse. Hell, even my heart's getting wrenched from imagining what I just wrote. Maybe I am a big softie after all. Back to the story at hand! Noire had a smug smirk on her face.

"You're making a little girl cry, how heartless."

"Well, it was her fault that she messed with my pudding!"

"All the characters in the series and in this fanfic frown upon you." And with that all the characters from the series and from the fanfic appeared for a few seconds, giving the purplette disapproving looks, with CFW Trick, uh...giving a long, long speech about how 'cuties', to use his own terminology, should be treated, before vanishing back to wherever the flip they were and continuing whatever they were doing just now.

"Hey, only I can break the fourth wall! And you hit her!" The purplette whined. Seeing her chance, the wolf girl snatched the pudding from Neptune's hands and basically swallowed the entire thing in one go. "Nepu?!" The little girl smiled brightly, despite the fact she should be choking on the flipping pudding by now.

"Uh..." was Noire's response at the time.

"Thanks for the meal!" The wolf girl turned around and started walking off. The ravenette sighed and looked back at Neptune. The CPU of Planeptune was sulking over the lost pudding.

"Nowa...me need pudding..."

"Don't call me Nowa! And I don't have any!"

"Boo..." Neptune continued to sulk and mourn the pudding. Noire sighed and then thought to herself,' _Hm...looks like there wasn't any wolflike monster around here after all. Though I'm a bit curious about that girl..._ '

"Come on Neptune, it's getting late. Go and return to your Basilicom, I'm sure Histoire has calmed down by now," she said.

"Oh, then let me feast on your pudding later on!" And with that the purplette ran off, leaving Lastation's CPU behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Noire ran after her, hoping to be able to stop Neptune from cleaning out the fridge of pudding.

-3 HOURS LATER-

"Onee-chan, what happened to all the pudding?"

"Ahaha...well..." Noire laughed nervously. ' _Dammit Neptune!_ ' Unbeknownst to the two, there was something watching them through the window.

"Wonder what it'll be like to have a sister like that...' it mumbled quietly to itself. Then, it turned and walked away, leaving a tuft of soft, white fur behind.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done!**

 **Wolfie: *playing Pocketed Monstrosities* Already?**

 **Yup! Anyways, I totally don't know who that mysterious person at the end is. Maybe it'll be revealed in the next chapter~** **Wolfie: Isn't it obvious? It's-**

 ***covers her mouth with hand* No spoilers pls!**

 **Wolfie: Mmmph mmph! *tries to get out***

 **Anyways, seeya all next time!**

 **Flandre: Bye~!**

 **HOLY PUCKERONI WHERE DID YOU COME FROM- *passes out***

 ***static and all that***


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Black, Purple, White and more...**

 **Wolfie: Now, for why Miss Author is talking all depressed and stuff is because she finally got the courage to watch the Conquest ending and saw her three favourite Neptunia characters die.**

 **Blanc...Rom...Ram... *sniffles***

 **Wolfie: A-anyways, we have 4 favourites and 9 follows! Thank you** ** _On3dgeGaming_** **,** ** _AIYF Productions_** **,** ** _Hiro43_** **,** ** _Simix,_** **_datriel917, KHearts87, Buildan, and IloveNepgear!_**

 ***suddenly happy and cheerful and stuff* WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Wolfie: Well she got over that rather quickly.**

 **Let's see the reviews then! For** ** _Arisor_** **, yes, look forward to it, and you might wanna hope that my mind won't suddenly turn the story into something dark and twisted :)**

 **Wolfie: *gulps* I have a bad feeling about this...**

 **Oh don't worry! I'll just try to keep this story light-hearted and happy for now. It doesn't have Humor as a genre for a reason. Maybe I'll write a darker version of it when I'm done with this fanfic.**

 **Wolfie: Please don't. I prefer not to kill or get killed.**

 **Pfft, of course not! *pretty much lying* Anyways, next review!**

 **Wolfie:** ** _AIYF Productions_** **... *initiates puppy dog eyes***

 **Now, now, don't go activating the puppy dog eyes just yet. Also, indeed they're screwed from le cuteness.**

 **Wolfie: *evil grin***

 **Now, Wolfie being healthy and such... *sickeningly sweet smile***

 **Wolfie: Don't kill me off for being healthy -_-**

 ***whistles innocently* Next!** ** _On3dgeGaming_** **, I don't mind story crossovers at all :3 Also...**

 **Plutia: *uses puppy dog eyes for no apparent reason***

 **Wolfie: All those months of teaching her to use the puppy dog eyes has finally paid off.**

 **Last one! _dragon fang12_! Well, the 'White' in the title doesn't exactly refer to Blanny if you know what I mean. Also, fun fact: Wolfie is 140cm tall, while Blanc is 144cm tall ^^ hence why I used Blanc to refer to how short lil Wolf-Wolf is, if any of whatever random crap I typed answers your question.**

 **Wolfie: *gets depressed at the thought of being short***

 **Blanc: *kicks down the door swinging a hammer with the trademark red eye* YOU CALLING ME SHORT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!**

 **CRAP GTG WOLFIE YOU DO THE REST *runs like hell away***

 **Blanc: GET BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER! *chases me***

 **Wolfie: *sweatdrops before being handed the document for Chapter 2* Let's just ignore the two crazy peeps over there and get on with the story already.**

* * *

It had been three days since that request. Noire was filing paperwork as usual. She was on the last document when a familiar purplette barged through the door.

"Nowaaaaaaaa! I came to hang out!" shouted Neptune.

"Onee-chan, don't barge through people's doors!" Nepgear's voice called out from behind. A few moments later, the lilac Candidate along with Uni walked through the door like normal, civilised people. Well, at least as normal as the CPUs can get.

Noire sighed. "You two always slack off and hardly get any work done. Maybe Nepgear did some work, but as a CPU, you have to be more hardworking for your people, or else your Shares will decrease." ' _Well, not like their Shares were very high to begin with._ '

"Come on Noire, you always work and stuff, that's why you have no friends."

"Who said I don't have friends?! Uni, you're my friend, right?"

"Uh, Onee-chan, I don't think being sisters count as friends..."

"See, you have no friends! Good thing Uni has one more friend than you!"

"I said I have friends!" This went on for some time until a small, timid voice behind Nepgear murmured,

"U-um...is Lady Black Heart here?"

"I'm Lady Black Heart, who is it?" Noire swore she heard the voice somewhere before, somewhere three days ago, but who could it be? A tiny head peeked out and gazed at her with big, innocent ultramarine eyes. It was the wolf girl from before. The little girl quivered nervously, as if her next move would determine whether she would die or not. "Oh, it's you again."

"S-sorry if I was rude that day. I was exhausted and didn't recognize you..."

"Nepu?! It's the girl from the first chapter!"

"Oh, it's the meanie who didn't give me any food even though I was visibly showing signs of starving," the girl deadpanned.

"Uh, is it just me, or does this girl not like me at all?" The purplette then noticed that the others had moved away from her, with the Lastation CPUs facepalming and the lilac Candidate giving her sister a disapproving look, and that reminds me...

Nepgear has mastered the "Disapproval" ability!

"What the goodness?! Not another one..."

Noire sighed and turned towards the wolf girl. "So, what do you want? I doubt that you just came all this way for nothing."

"Well...can you teach me what it's like to be normal?"

"What?"

* * *

"And that is why I called you all here for a meeting!"

In Planeptune's Basilicom, the CPUs had gathered around, along with the Candidates, who just tagged along for fun. Neptune insisted they meet at her place, even though technically, this was technically Lastation's problem.

"You called us all the way out here to just talk about a random ass girl you found in the forest?" Blanc was pretty much pissed off at the purplette.

"Not just any girl! A WOLF girl~"

"As if I care."

"It is quite interesting though. You don't see a wolf girl in Gamindustri everyday." Vert was looking at the wolf girl while, ahem, perverted thoughts ran through her head. At this, the girl shifted uncomfortably.

"That's true..."

"Anyways, who's gonna take her in for a few days? I would, but we need more humor before moving on to the plot-advancing stuff." Dammit Neptune, stop breaking the fourth wall, you just revealed that your chapter would advance the plot. "Too late!"

'I should, since she did ask me first, but I'm too busy to take care of her right now."

"I have two brats to deal with, I don't need another one."

"Why don't we all take turns then? It might help her a little."

"Right, we don't need her to think of BL as normal."

Blanc sighed. "As long as she refrains from disturbing me while I'm reading or working.'

"But wait, since my chapter's gonna advance the plot, does that mean I'll be last?" GODDAMMIT NEPTUNE STOP FLIPPING BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND REVEALING WHAT I HAD PLANNED OUT FOR THIS STORY!

"Ignoring that, let's start with me, then Blanc, then Noire, and lastly, Neptune."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure, I might not be as busy by then."

"Why do I have to be last? I'm the main character after all!"

"It would be bad if Neptune tried to teach her what normal is. Besides, she clearly doesn't like you."

"Boo..."

"Hold on, first, we need to know what her name is, and we haven't introduced ourselves in our human forms yet."

"Oh." Yes, they had forgotten to do that. The wolf girl sweatdropped at this, before opening her mouth to speak.

"My name is..." She paused, as if she was thinking about something. "...Wolfie."

"A pleasure to meet you Wolfie. I am Vert, the CPU of Leanbox."

"I'm Blanc, Lowee's CPU."

"I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation."

"And I'm Neptune, your favourite CPU of Planeptune! You can call me Nep, Neppers, Nep-Nep, anything!"

"Nice to meet you all too."

"Now that we got that out of the way, shall we end this meeting?"

"Sure." "Kay." "Yup!" And with that, the CPUs set off to their respective nations, while Vert carried a sleeping Wolfie all the way to Leanbox."

* * *

 **-EXTRA SCENE-**

"Goodness, we didn't get that many lines, didn't we?" Nepgear, along with Uni, Rom and Ram were sitting in Planeptune's Basilicom, discussing about the roles they would be given in the story.

"Hey, at least you got a few lines in the beginning of the chapter! We didn't get any at all!" Ram was a bit mad that she and Rom were ignored and only mentioned in the extra scene.

"I don't like being ignored..."

"Hold on, we might want to explain why there is an extra scene at the end of this chapter to our readers," Uni pointed out.

"Really? Isn't the name self-explanatory?"

"Well, we should explain, just in case." Uni turned to face the fourth wall. "Basically, readers, these are events that aren't tied to the main story in any way, and usually are commentaries about the chapter by me and the rest of the Candidates, since we might not be mentioned in the main story that often."

"Wait, this is the role we're given by the author?"

"Goodness, well, at least we weren't forgotten completely, I guess?"

"Anyways, sometimes, there might be skits here to give more humor to this story. Note that this section is entirely optional and skippable, and that it is just here to add more humor to the fanfic and 'cause the author gets bored easily, so she might start typing random crap."

"What the goodness?! If this is skippable then the readers might just skip us and forget about us completely!"

"I don't wanna be forgotten..."

"Cheer up Rom! I'm sure there are some readers who would read this!"

"Also, occasionally, the author may simply be too lazy to bother and not type out this section at all, so don't expect all the chapters to have extra scenes."

"And now we might not even be in the chapters?! Goodness, I'm not sure if I can handle this at all..."

"This sucks! Rom, let's go make a snowman together!"

"Okay..." The twin Candidates ran out of the room, leaving the other two behind.

"And there goes two of our commentators."

"Well, I'm just reading out what the author wrote on this piece of paper. Not my problem."

"So, uh..."

"Oh, and one last thing! The author may invite herself in here as a guest and we can get the chance to beat her up for giving us such crappy roles! You're also free to send in torture methods through the reviews, though make sure it's nothing M-rated. Iris Heart would be gladly accepted, but we'll censor whatever torture she did, as it might traumatize some younger kids who might have seen this story on accident, and for the sake of keeping this story T-rated."

"Wait, she actually wrote that?"

"No, but as the commentators and hosts of this section, I figured we can go and make up some more rules."

"Goodness..."

"Well, that's all for today folks! Hope that the next chapter has an extra scene in it and we'll see you again next time! Bye!"

"Bye! Please don't skip this section!"

* * *

 **-Meanwhile in the author's writing room-**

 ***reading the extra scene*faces the readers* ...Please be gentle with me.**

 **Wolfie: Well, you wrote it down, so don't complain.**

 **Dammit fingers that type out random crap all the time...**

 **Wolfie: I don't get paid enough to deal with you...**

 **Huh? When did I ever say I would pay you?**

 **Wolfie: ...**

 **Uh, Wolfie? OC? *waves hand in front of her face* Hello?**

 **Wolfie: *starts packing bag* I'm leaving.**

 **NONONONONONO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I'LL PAY YOU FOR ONCE I PROMISE!**

 **Wolfie: *sighs* Fine. *puts bag down***

 **Anyways, that concludes this chapter of Black, Purple, White and More! See you next time!**

 **Wolfie: Seeya!**

 ***end of AN***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to the third chapter of Black, Purple, White and More!**

 **Wolfie: *holding a cheque*tail is wagging* Money, money, money~**

 ***sweatdrops* That made a huge hole in my wallet...Anyways, let's see...we now have 5 favourites and 11 alerts! Yay! *fanfare and stuff***

 **Wolfie: Thank you** ** _Acallaris_** **and** ** _Ibordonada 1989_** **!**

 **Now on to the reviews! The first one on the list is** ** _AIYF Productions_** **!**

 **Wolfie: Hmm...wonder what Ultradimension me would be like...**

 **Eh, you'll probably still be the same with, I dunno, different clothing and a few perks here and there?**

 **Wolfie: Now I'm really curious...**

 **Anyways (I think that's gonna be my favourite word for a long time), you're free to put Wolfie in your fanfic, so long as you make sure to credit me ^^**

 **Wolfie: *prays for no torture and stuff***

 **Next!** ** _Acallaris_** **! Indeed, no one can survive le puppy dog eyes ^^ Essentially, we're screwed. Also... *sigh of relief* No torture for me...for now...**

 **Wolfie: Last but not least,** ** _IloveNepgear_** **! Yeah, Miss Author likes doing shoutouts for...*shrugs*...reasons.**

 **Yup! *nods head quickly* Now to move on to the next chapter!**

* * *

When Wolfie woke up, she found herself snug comfortably in a soft, fluffy bed while hugging a bolster. Ah, right. Vert brought her here yesterday after the CPU meeting. She sat up and looked around. There were posters of boys doing...w-wait, WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING?! The wolf girl covered her eyes to in an attempt to protect her innocence. Also, on closer inspection, the bolster appeared to be a body pillow of...Nepgear, was it? Uncovering her eyes, she looked around the room again, making sure not to look at the posters and basically anything that looked like yaoi. Why does she have to be in this room? Oh well, it beats sleeping on the ground in the cold.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" The wolf girl turned towards the source of the voice and saw that Vert was standing at the door.

"Yup! It's much better than my previous living conditions."

"I see. Would you like something to eat?" Her eyes brightened up at the thought of actually eating something.

"Yes please!" She looked up at the blonde with big hopeful eyes.

"Come along then. I'm sure Chika would be cooking something by now." Vert couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to have an adorable little sister to tort-I mean, take care of. It would be amusing to see her reactions to yaoi and eroges. Uh, Vert? Currently I'm breaking the fourth wall to tell you that it's NOT a good idea to shower a kid with that kind of stuff, though I'm pretty sure you're just gonna ignore me. Then again, I'm into yuri and eroge and I think I'm still quite young...

"Chika? Who's that?" Wolfie cocked her head in confusion, unaware of what the CPU was thinking of right know.

"You'll be meeting her soon," was her reply at the time. Then she turned towards the door and walked out. The wolf girl followed her, curious about what this 'Chika' person would be like.

* * *

She didn't really get it, but this girl, Chika, she presumes, was glaring daggers at Wolfie while cooking up what looked like a large amount of fried rice. The wolf girl shifted uncomfortably at the thought of eating all that, despite being, well, starving.

"Hm, maybe I should had have Chika cook up twice the normal amount, considering how hungry you must be..." That's the normal amount?! She was getting shivers down her spine about having to eat 'twice the normal amount'.

"I-I think I'll pass." She sat down at the table, picked up a pair of cutlery unenthusiastically and watched as the Oracle split the fried rice into three portions, which was still quite a lot. Vert sat down next to her and also picked up some cutlery. Chika placed the plates on the table, still glaring daggers at Wolfie, and sat at the table as well. The wolf girl could almost see an aura of jealousy emanating from her, that was probably aimed at her. What did she do?

As they ate, Wolfie wondered how the other two could actually eat the entire plate without getting sick. Seriously, she had only eaten a quarter of the fried rice and she was already very full from it. Is this what people usually eat everyday? She was now wondering how many kilos did an average Gamindustri inhabitant weigh. Maybe that's how Vert got her, ahem, frontal aptitudes so big...

* * *

After they had eaten, Vert invited Wolfie to play a game with her, but she didn't specify what type. She didn't really play games that often, only when she somehow found some handheld consoles on the ground, which she would play until the battery ran dry, so of course, she would like to see what other games Gamindustri has to offer. She knocked on the door and waited for a few moments.

"Come in!" The wolf girl walked in and was again greeted with the sight of the yaoi-filled room. Vert was setting up a strange device that Wolfie had never seen before on the bed. She placed the device on to her lap and patted the spot next to her. "I've gotten the game set up on the laptop, come sit next to me." The little girl scooted over and did as she was told. A laptop, huh? She had heard of it from listening in on a conversation between some travellers, but other than that she hardly knew anything about it.

"By the way, what type of game are we playing?" she asked, curiosity showing in her ultramarine eyes.

"Oh, we're playing a yaoi eroge." A what? She at least knew enough to know what yaoi is, but she didn't really know what an eroge is. The wolf girl looked at the screen, seeing a picture of two boys and a typical VN novel.

"A Nep for the Petals-Yaoi Edition?" Oh, if only you knew, my sweet, innocent, little Wolf-Wolf, if only you knew...

The game started all adorable and innocent, but then, ahem, STUFF happened. Not gonna go into any details, or else this will turn into an M-Rated fanfic. Wolfie watched in horror as the two main characters engaged in activities too explicit to describe (But you get the picture), shattering her innocence into pieces. Meanwhile, Vert was calmly reading the dialogues as if she had done this many times before. Well, technically, she had played through the entire game, gotten all the endings, found all the secrets and easter eggs, seen all the optional scenes, well, you get the picture. Anyways, she found the younger girl's reaction to it a bit amusing. Not unexpected, but amusing. VERT JUST SPARE THE POOR GIRL FROM ANYMORE TORTURE PLEASE! (Though I think I'm mostly guilty for typing this out...Ahahahahah...)

"No more...please..." she pleaded while the two were watching one of the final scenes of the game.

"Hold on for now, we're nearly done with the game."

"Spare me..." Well, at least it's gonna be ending soon, though I'm not sure when. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

The game finally ended after three hours of STUFF, which didn't really help Wolfie that much, considering she is now possibly scarred for life. On the other end, Vert was humming happily at the thought of having someone, who is younger and more innocent, play some games with questionable content in it, just to see how she would react. She had gotten in trouble with Blanc for showing those type of games to Rom and Ram. Seriously, Vert? I thought you had enough common sense to NOT show those games to kids. Oh well, CPUs' logic, I guess.

"Why don't we play another game?"

"What now..."

"How about 4 Goddesses Online 2? It's a MMORPG."

An MMORPG? Well, at long as it wasn't one of those eroge games, she would be one happy little wolf girl. "Sure, sure."

"Then let us begin." Wait, when did she load up the game on the laptop? The same game was also running on the desktop computer. Oh well, play it first, ask later.

* * *

Hours went by as the two grinded levels and defeated bosses. Wolfie was quickly learning how to play the game (and how to use a laptop). Currently, they were fighting one of the most challenging bosses in the game (She managed to grind enough levels, somehow).

"I need to heal!"

"Got it!" Her character casted a healing spell and restored Vert's character to full health. By the way, she had picked a White Mage as her class, and had pretty much put all of her skill points into mana and DEF, so she would be able to tank most attacks and cast/spam spells everywhere. Also, she had tons of healing and mana potions, just in case she needed them. Anyways, getting back to the boss battle right now, the boss monster howled and attacked with a big laser. Unfortunately, Wolfie's character was right in the path of it, damaging her a lot.

'HOLY SHIT I'M AT 1HP! I THOUGHT I PUT ENOUGH SKILL POINTS INTO DEF TO AT LEAST HAVE DOUBLE DIGITS!" Oh, did I mention that she actually has a very colourful vocabulary? Vert was quite surprised about it too, but she decided to just go with the flow and ignored it. Her character then used one healing potion on the wolf girl's character and restored her health to at least half. "Thanks!"

"No problem," replied the blonde before narrowly dodging an attack from the boss. After some time, they finally defeated it.

"I got a rare drop!"

"Splendid! Then let us continue!" Well, let's just say that this continued for a long time.

* * *

It was late at night when Wolfie had stopped playing and just fell asleep on the bed. The game was still running on the laptop. Vert logged off and turned off her computer, and she did the same thing with the laptop. Might as well get ready for bed too. She looked over at the peacefully sleeping wolf girl and smiled. The blonde changed into her nightdress and lied down on the bed. The little girl stirred a little at this, before going back to, well, sleeping peacefully. Soon, her eyes closed as well.

Outside, there was a shadowed figure walking away. "I'm sorry..."it mumbled to itself. Its red eyes were filled with sadness for a moment, before being empty again and walking off. And then there was silence.

* * *

 **EXTRA SCENE**

"Woohoo! We got another episode!" shouted a very happy Ram.

"I'm happy right now..." murmured quiet little Rom.

"Goodness, I didn't think we'd get another episode after all that in the last chapter."

"Well, of course we would get another one, the author isn't that heartless." Uni was reloading her gun for some reason. "So, should we get to the commentary?"

"Yup! What do we start with?"

"I dunno..."

"Goodness, there're so many things I wanna talk about..."

"By the way, what's an eroge?" asked Ram.

"Uh..." They didn't know what to say. The two Candidates could even feel Blanc's fury behind them. "Um...well..."

"I think it was that game that Miss Vert showed us weeks ago..."

"Oh...that." The twin Candidates had seen the worst of their sister's outbursts that day, how they lived to tell the tale I don't even know. It took a lot out of the national budget to pay for the damage and to rebuild the Basilicom. Poor Rom and Ram.

"So, I guess we don't have to explain it?" Nepgear was still worried about how the cold fury behind them hasn't subsided.

"Think so..." Uni was planning escape routes in case Blanc loses control again. "Anyways, I think I feel kinda bad for Wolfie."

"I know how she feels..." murmured Rom.

"Goodness, but at least she felt better by playing that MMORPG, right?"

"And she can say foul words like Blanc! Why can't we say them?" Oh no, the anger behind the lilac and raven Candidates had just grown. They were having a bad feeling about this.

"I don't think Blanc would like that..."

"Please don't, for our own wellbeing."

"Hmph, fine then."

"So, does anyone have any idea who that person is at the end?"

"Nope, but my guess is that she's a baddie and we should beat her up!"

"Don't make that assumption so quickly. We don't know if she is friendly or hostile."

"Goodness, to think that the possible main antagonist would be revealed so soon..."

"She didn't attack us, so I don't think she's a baddie..."

"Well, should we tell our sisters about it?"

"But I thought this section wasn't connected to the story in any way."

"So?"

"Wouldn't we not have any memory about it, for plot convenience?"

"Oh right."

"By the way, I think that 'EXTRA SCENE' is a boring name..."

"Then what do you suggest? Gearstation?"

"Uh, maybe we should keep the name as it is."

Uni turned to face the fourth wall. "What do you think readers? Extra Scene or Gearstation? Or maybe you could come up with your own suggestions?"

"Can we just sign off now? This is basically us talking and talking without actually doing anything."

"Sure. I've said what I needed to say, and the author is pretty tired right now."

"Well, these are the Candidates, signing off."

* * *

 **Where! Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Wolfie: About time.**

 **Well, sorry about the fact that the internet fucking crashed on me three times when I pressed Save and made me lose all my progress.**

 **Wolfie: You also got distracted, ragequitted, and temporarily lost all motivation to write after the internet crashed.**

 **Yeah yeah yeah, yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Wolfie: *sighs* With that, let's just end this chapter and hope the internet doesn't crash again.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
